1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fastening structure for a headband of ski goggles and, more particularly, to a novel design whereby the goggle frame and the headband of ski goggles for sports use can be easily and promptly fastened together and positioned steadily.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, regarding ski goggles for sports use, there are various means for fastening a goggle frame and a headband for fitting onto a user's head. For example, there may be a pair of openings provided at opposite sides of a frame of ski goggles respectively for allowing a headband to be pierced therethrough manually, and then both ends of the headband can be positioned fixedly by sewing. Though such a conventional headband assembled to opposite sides of the ski goggles can provide comfortable touch for users, the manual operation required for fastening the headband to the goggle frame by piercing the headband through the openings and sewing connecting segments of the headband subsequently is indispensable. Thus, the manufacturing process of such conventional ski goggles is relatively inconvenient. Also, once the headband is worn out, the headband cannot be promptly detached and replaced.